


Love Song

by Lost_Stories



Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [16]
Category: Turandot - Puccini, 鳳凰伝－カラフとトゥーランドット－ | Legend of the Phoenix -Calaf & Turandot- - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Barak has terrible taste in men, Boyband AU, Humour, Modern AU, Multi, Pure Crack, calaf is a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: To be honest, if it weren’t so frustrating, it would be kind of funny. Barak’s never been in a love… square? Octagon? Whatever this is, before.
Relationships: Barak/Calaf (unrequited), Calaf/Turandot (unrequited), Tamal/Calaf (unrequited), Turandot/Tamal (unrequited)
Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291
Kudos: 3





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> written for the takarazuka guess the author challenge round 7: tsukigumi

Barak knows he has terrible taste in men. His own band-mates like to bully him about this, and his boyfriends have ranged from bad, to worse, to currently in prison. But he doesn’t think he’s ever managed to fall for someone quite this _stupid_ before.

He knows he’s doomed the first time Calaf walks into the studio for a collab with a confident swagger and an air as though he owns the place. His manager, Tamal, runs around after him and puts out any fires Calaf’s overconfidence and lack of tact cause. The man is lucky he’s talented, or someone might’ve punched him in the face.

Barak knows he has a terrible taste in men, but at least his taste in men is not as bad as Calaf’s taste in women. He’s head over heels with his band’s lead female vocalist, Turandot, of whom even _Barak_ could tell the second she showed up to record their single she’s… Well, she’s very beautiful, he’ll give her that, but she’s also the most abrasive women he has met in his whole entire life, and to top _that_ off she also very obviously isn’t straight. She grumbles and grouches every second of the recording session, and tries, utterly in vain, to get Tamal’s attention during their shared lunch. Barak feels for her, he’s rather familiar with her predicament.

To be honest, if it weren’t so frustrating, it would be kind of funny. He’s never been in a love… square? Octagon? Whatever _this_ is, before. He likes Calaf, Calaf likes Turandot, Turandot likes Tamal, and Tamal likes Calaf. And they all know it- well, all, except Calaf. This has to be the first time he’s fallen for a _himbo._ But at least the man isn’t in prison, he supposes.

His bandmates think it’s absolutely hilarious, and after a few beers he’s really starting to see their point of view. Maybe he should write a song about it. He’s never written a love song before… perhaps it’s time to change that.

~


End file.
